Dango
Dango Dango is a small dward planet that is the closest planet to Stringo Major in the Guager System, it is 0.001 AU (150,000KM) at this tiny distance it has a normal temperature of 1.6 trillion degrees Kelvin which means only Longoo bacteria can exist. Origin Dango was the first planet to appear in the Guager System, 198 Billion BC, it was firstly a large rock planet that was 1.8 times the size of the earth with 16 moons and the surface was made out of Iron Oxide. But Stringom Major in that period quickly increased in tmeperature as it used up all its Hydrogen and stared to fuse Helium into Beryllium isotope 8, and the core reached 100 million Kelvin, but this quickly accelerates to 100 trillion Kelvin as 18 elements are now slowly being forged in Stringo Major. As this takes place the huge temperatures start to melt the Iron of Dango until Iron Trioxide is created, an unstable atoms that only survives for 200 minutes until it erupts into CO2 and Iron which reaches the sun and is absorbed into pure energy, leaving behind the small core made out of Trigen, a special molecule that has a metling point of 145 quadrillion Kelvin, but it is only 1100Km wide, and has a very fast orbit, every 16 days around Stringo Major and it spins around its Axis every 4 days. So 4 days equals a year on Dango. Atmosphere Dango used to have an Atmosphere that was made up of Sulphur Dioxde, but the extreme heat from Stringo Major caused it to be turned into Sulphur chloride dioxide Nitrate, a very unstable molecule and extreamly combustable, 2 trillion Joules per kilogram burned. This made it a very popular Rocket Fuel so it is now being siphoned of by the Tothoriumons, and only one kind of creature can survive in this atmosphere, a special microbe called Longoo, this microbe has a special organ called the longowo whcih can survive the incredibly high temperatures caused by the Combustion of Sulphur Chloride Dioxide Nitrate, 4 billion degrees Kelvin and so recieves all the heat it requres from this process, and feeds on the remaining sulphur dioxide and Nitrogen Chloride. Usage In the year 4000 AD the last bit of atmosphere was removed from Dango and a attempt was made to break up the planet for its Trigen, but the International Senate refused the company to destroy it. But they are allowed to put observation equipment to help them look itno the core of Stringo Major, while doing this they also put in solar panels which produce energy energy every day to run the entire earth for a century. But the observations they put in showed them what was going to happen to Dango. Dango's Demise Dango's orbit is moving it closer and closer to Stringo Major, at a rate of 1m a year, so in the year 150,004,000 it will enter Stringo Majors phtosphere, at this point the gravity will just make it fall in at a rate of 500m a second, within 50 weeks it will reach the core and explode, this will cause a massive solar wind and may destroy Bango as well.